Naruko Shippuden
by TobiasHawk94
Summary: The story of Naruto Shippuden, but with Naruto as a girl. Flashbacks written by Matt Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>(follows chapters 245, and part of 246 of the manga and the beginning of the Shippuden series)<br>(This is an alternate version of Naruto where he's Naruko (more known as his Sexy-no-jutsu), but he was never a boy.  
>I don't own Naruto. Naruto is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.<br>This is the continuation of :iconmattwilson83: Naruko series. Flashbacks are from his stories.)

2 figures appear in front of Konoha's gate. "It's been about 2 and a half years..." the shorter one says. "...Indeed," the bulkier one agrees. The shorter, feminine one runs ahead and climbs up a pole. The bulkier one walks, revealing that he's Jiraya. Jiraya pauses. "Haha... She's certainly cheerful today, isn't she?"

The girl reaches the top of the pole. "Finally!" She reveals that she is Naruko Uzumaki. "I missed this place! It hasn't changed a bit!" She hopped with excitement. She looks over to the mountain and sees Hokage Tsunade's face added to it. "So, they added her to the mountain! Ha!"

"You've grown a lot, haven't you Naruko?"

Naruko and Jiraya turn around to find Kakashi sitting on a roof, reading a book in the Make-Out series. "Yo!" Kakashi yells.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko jumps off the pole onto the roof and hugs him. "You haven't changed a bit!" She pauses for a second. "Wait! I have something for you!" She reaches to her back pouch. "This thing was rotting my pouch... I don't see why you guys like this series." She pulled out a book and gave it to Kakashi.

"WHA...WHAT?" Kakashi jumped back shocked at the sight of the book. It was Make-Out Tactics, the 3rd book of the Make-Out Series.

"What's the big deal? I thought it was boring..." Naruko wondered.

"Hmph... a girl doesn't understand the beauty of good literature," Jiraya said to himself, "It's not even released yet..."

"Sorry, Naruko... How about some ramen?" Kakashi asked her. Naruko hopped again and jumped off the roof. "I guess that's a yes."

"Yeah! To Ichiraku!" Naruko squealed.

As they were walking, Jiraya and Kakashi struck up a conversation. "As promised, Naruko is back in your care..." Jiraya said. Kakashi looked up from his book with a confused look, as if Jiraya was going to reveal a big secret. "I fear the Akatsuki is about to make its move soon... I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can..." Jiraya was interupted by a girl screaming.

Naruko was looking at a pink-haired girl. "Sa-Sakura?"

"Wha... Naruko?" Sakura said back. Naruko and Sakura hugged each other. "How are you? I haven't seen you in like two years!"

"I'm doing okay. Kakashi-sensei is taking me to get some ramen. How are you Sakura?" Naruko replied.

"Kakashi-sensei? He's taking you to get some ramen? Like a date?" Sakura asked.

"What? No way in hell! I just got back, it's like a present."

"Okay, sorry. So how do I look? More like a woman right?"

"Yeah, how about me?"

"Same," Sakura smiled.

"Naruko!" A voice appeared out of nowhere. "Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruko and Sakura were startled, Jiraya was excited, and Kakashi didn't notice. The jutsu ended and Konohamaru stood there. "How was that?"

"Konohamaru!" Naruko screamed angerly. "You little pervert! I should've never taught you that!"

Konohamaru jumped back scared. "Naruko, calm down. Konohamaru here is terrified," Kakashi told her, "I would expect this from Sakura, but not you..." With that being said, Sakura got upset. "I... shouldn't have said that..."

"Kakashi." A woman came up. It was Tsunade. Kakashi shut his book. "The nostalgia ends here."

"Right... It's been a while hasn't it Naruko and Sakura?" Kakashi told them. They looked at Kakashi. "From now on, we are a team, but it's not teacher and pupil anymore. Starting today, we are equal Konoha Shinobis." He pulls out something from their past... two silver bells. "Well, I'm curious about how well you developed."

Naruko and Sakura looked at the bells with some excitement. "Let me guess, same as before?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi appeared to smile under his mask. "Took the words out of my mouth. Now if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells."

"Wait, what about ramen?" Naruko asked.

"We'll see. Now off to the practice area." Kakashi instructed.

When they arrived at the location, Kakashi reinformed them about the rules. "The rules are same as before. No matter how you do it, get these bells away from me. You have until sunrise."

Sakura and Naruko felt a jolt of nostalgia instantly. "Wow, it hasn't change, I missed this place." Naruko said, with Sakura agreeing.

"Ah, this was where you had your first training session right?" Kakashi asked.

"Team 7..." Sakura remembered.

"The Three-Man Team..." Naruko added.

"We had Sasuke around also didn't we?" Kakashi added.

Naruko and Sakura looked depressed after hearing the name. They suddenly fell into a void of sadness, sniffing. Kakashi looked at them stunned, "I guess his name is taboo for these girls..." Kakashi shut his book, having them look up. "Well then, shall we begin?"

"You aren't going to read this time are you?" Naruko asked, putting her headband on like Sakura's, and Sakura putting on her gloves.

"Or did you already finish it?" Sakura asked.

"No, I will enjoy it later," Kakashi explained while putting in his back pouch, "besides, this time I'll need to take it more seriously." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan.

After a minute of silence, Naruko threw some Shuriken at Kakashi. He ducked and threw some back. Naruko jumped and dodged into the air. Kakashi threw some more while she was in the air. "Crap! Shadow Clone!" Her clone grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

"Wow, she was stuck in mid-air so she used a Shadow Clone to get her out of the way!" Sakura observed.

When Naruko got on the ground, she transformed her clone into a Windmill Shuriken, but before she got to throw it, Kakashi appeared and grabbed her head and wrist, but he didn't notice when one of Naruko's Shadow Clones got behind him with a Kunai in her hand.

(Her use of the Shadow Clones has improved...) Kakashi thought to himself. "Well, your haste hasn't changed has it?" Naruko smiled while Kakashi was silent. Kakashi had a flashback.

("Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."  
>The word dunce echoed through Naruko's head, and it really made her angry. In an instant she whipped out a kunai and was ready to pounce, shocking Sakura, but without even seeing him move, Kakashi had grabbed Naruko's arm and was pointing her own kunai at the back of her head. Making the other two all the more nervous. He was far more powerful than they had given him credit for.<br>"I didn't say go." Kakashi stated calmly. "But you struck to kill, at least you respect me. I might actually get to like you three." He chuckled.)

(You've matured haven't you Naruko?) Kakashi thought. "Alright... Start!" He disappeared.

Sakura looked around. (Above? Right? Left? Behind? If he's not anywhere...) She thought. "BELOW!" She slammed her fist on the ground, causing it to crumble as if it were an earthquake. Naruko jumped back.

(HOLY SHI-!) Naruko thought.

Kakashi was stunned underneath the shattered floor. (Wha... what insane power! The fifth Hokage taught you more than medical ninjustu didn't she?)

"Kakashi-sensei, I found you," Sakura said as if she were a happy child.

(That power... maybe I should've trained with her instead of Jiraya...) Naruko thought stunned.

(She builds up the maximum amount of chakra in her fist, then releases it in an instant. Without precise chakra control, she couldn't do that. It's a real feat. Medical Ninjutsu plus amazing strength... no, that's not all. Because Sakura was originally a Genjutsu type... she may become an even better ninja than the fifth...) Kakashi thought. "Alright, this time I should also do something on my end..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>(follows the rest of chapter 246 plus some action scenes from episodes 3, 4)<br>(This is an alternate version of Naruto where he's Naruko (more known as his Sexy-no-jutsu), but he was never a boy.  
>I don't own Naruto. Naruto is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.<br>This is the continuation of :iconmattwilson83: Naruko series. Flashbacks are from his stories.)

Naruko and Sakura give chase after Kakashi, who runs into the forest. The two konoichi find a hiding spot; Naruko behind a tree, Sakura behind another.

Kakashi spots Naruko. (There she is... the first thing a good Shinobi mush learn is to conceal their presence,) Kakashi thought. (This is completely different than last time...)

("The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible, to eradicate yourself." Kakashi said as he looked around, they were well hidden, and he was impressed... although he quickly noticed Naruko hadn't hidden herself at all.  
>"Why don't we make this a real match?" Naruko said, confidently.<br>Her boldness surprised Kakashi, especially after being taken down so quickly a few moments before.) Kakashi flashbacked.

3 kunai whizzed toward Kakashi, but he quickly evaded. He jumped from the sides of a tree, kunai in hand, and charged at the incoming Naruko. Their kunai contacted with a cling, and Kakashi turned and threw 3 at Naruko, who evaded by swinging behind a tree branch, the 3 kunai striking the branch. When she landed, Sakura appeared.

"Time for today's lesson... This is Shinobi Battle Skills #1 - Taijutsu!" Kakashi rushed toward Naruko, and started attacking, the konoichi dodging every lunge, and jumping to a branch. Sakura ran toward Kakashi, trying to fist him, but he was evading every punch. "It won't do any good if you can't hit me."

"I just need one shot!" Sakura said while trying to make contact. Kakashi ran into a tree, but evaded Sakura's fist, which hit the tree and made it fall.

Kakashi sighed, "That was a close one." Naruko activated her Shadow Clone Jutsu and charged after Kakashi. "Fine, bring it!" Kakashi attacked the clones and one after one they disappeared. One of the clones got close to the bells, but Kakashi retaliated and grabbing her arm and threw her into a tree, disappearing. Kakashi jumped up, and 3 clones went after him. He appeared behind them and did Rock Lee's signature move: Dancing Leaf Shadow.

"It's Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingon!" Sakura exclamed. Kakashi and Naruko's clones hit the ground.

"Now, where do I find the real one?" Kakashi asked himself. He suddenly got paralyzed and Naruko ran towards him.

"Over here!" Naruko charged with her fingers in a flicking position. "This is for when you flicked me into the lake!"

"Oh crap!" Kakashi stood there, struggling. Before Naruko came in contact with his forehead, he became un-paralyzed and evaded.

"Damn! I thought I had him for sure that time!" Naruko exclaimed.

Kakashi stood there. "Wait... she couldn't have done the same thing I did... on the other hand, if it was Sakura..." Before he could finish, Sakura appeared and tried to kick him, but Kakashi dodged and Sakura's kick collapsed another tree. Kakashi jumped back, exhausted. "I remember when this used to be a lot easier..."

(That annoyed Naruko and she continued her charge attacking Kakshi with everything her bidy could throw at him. Kicks, punches, sweeps, all were either blocked or dodged, even though he wasn't eve looking.  
>Naruko put all her strength into one attack, and at great speed threw herself at Kakashi readying her fist. But in the end... she just hit air, not noticing Kakashi crouched behind her.<br>"Showing your back so many times is very poor Ninjutsu." He said, as Naruko turned around, "Dunce." He added as he flicked his fingers at Naruko's forehead, sending her flying backwards and into a nearby lake.)  
>(Sakura chased after him, but quickly lost sight of her crush, and began fearing the worst. 'Perhaps Kakashi-sensei got him... no... not Sasuke.' she thought.<br>She then stopped as she noticed her new sensei ahead, and hid. But then. "Sakura... behind you." came a voice, as Sakura turned to see the jounin.)

(They have been apart for 2 years, but their teamwork is still pretty good...) Kakashi thought, (Only, I was hoping to find out how this next volume ends...) Of course, Kakashi was thinking about Make-Out Tactics.

Naruko formed a hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of clones surrounded Kakashi.

(The sheer number of clones always amazes me...) Kakashi thought. The clones charged after him. Kakashi was evading and attacking with excellence and not getting hit himself. Sakura pounded the ground, causing another earthquake, wiping out a few clones, but Kakashi evaded. "What a pain, I guess there will be no time for reading..." Kakashi said to himself. "Now than, what shall I do next?"

After a while, Naruko and Sakura are searching for Kakashi. "Last time I heard the bells, they were coming from this direction..." Naruko told Sakura.

"He might have led us here on purpose to draw us in... We have to be careful..." Sakura said. In the darkness of the forest, a figure appeared. The two konoichi stop in their tracks. The figure was Sasuke! He was bloody and battered with all sorts of weapons.

"Sasuke!" Naruko exclaimed.

"He looks hurt." Sakura said. Sasuke limped towards the two girls.

"Naruko... Sakura... I escaped from Orochimaru... Please help..." Sasuke said weakly.

"Too bad he's not real... I would give almost anything to talk to Sasuke for a while..." Sakura formed a hand sign. "Release!" Sasuke disappeared. "I don't want to play with your illusions!"

Naruko summoned another Shadow Clone and charged up her Rasengan.

"Naruko, Kakashi-sensei is behind that tree there!" Sakura told her. Naruko charged after the tree, breaking through it, but Kakashi jumped back. "Well Kakashi-sensei... is there anything you want to say?"

Kakashi gave a dumb look. "Shinobi Battle Techniques #2, Genjutsu."

(Sakura found herself wandering around in a daze, wondering what had just happened, the last thing she remembered was Kakashi, and then a blur as leaves seemed to swirl around her, and she found herself alone.  
>"Sakura..." came a weakened moan, causing her to turn.<br>"SASUKE!" she called out happy to hear his voice as she turned to him, only to have her face drop as she became horrified at the sight before her. Sasuke deeply wounded by several dozen kunai and shurikin, the wounds dripping red with blood.  
>"H-Help...m-me..." Sasuke groaned, pained from the wounds.<br>Sakura became more and more distressed and screamed out before she fainted.)

(It was so much easier to fool her back then...) Kakashi thought.

"You'll have to come up with something better than that. If you think we'll fall for that old trick again, you're crazy." Sakura explained.

"We're not that stupid!" Naruko said.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Kakashi said.

Naruko spotted the bells. "Look! The bells slipped off his belt!" She went after them.

"Wait Naruko!" Sakura exclaimed. But before she got to finish, Naruko was already tied in a tree.

"You see, you still fall for the same old tricks!" Kakashi said. As with last time, Naruko held up her skirt.

"Pervert!" Naruko exclaimed, then disappeared.

Kakashi was surprised, and didn't notice when she appeared behind him.

"There's no was I would fall for a stupid perverted trap like that!" Naruko punched Kakashi in the face, but he used a Substitution Jutsu.

"Why don't you ever listen to me you Baka!" Sakura yelled.

(So the same old tricks won't work on you huh?) Kakashi thought in hiding. He threw some Kunai at Naruko, who dodged and threw some back. Sakura ran towards Kakashi, who grabbed her. "What the...?" He threw the konoichi and she disappeared. (Naruko's Shadow Clone and transformation...) Kakashi thought. A shadow appeared over his head and saw the silhouette of Sakura charging from the sky. (If that even touches me, I'm done for!) Kakashi narrowly evaded, and Sakura caused another quake. Kakashi, Naruko, and Sakura made it to the lake. "Shinobi Battle Skills #3 - Ninjutsu!" Kakashi jumped back and started forming hand signs at light speed.

(The speed of his hands!) Sakura thought.

(Nobody's that fast!) Naruko thought.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi unleashed a giant fireball, with the two Konoichi narrowly escaping. Naruko looked around, but couldn't see Kakashi anywhere. A hand came out of the ground, grabbing her leg. "Earth Style! Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi pulled her underground and he came up. The only part of Naruko still above ground was her head. She disappeared. "Another Shadow Clone..." Kakashi turned around to see Naruko and Sakura charging after him. He formed more hand signs and jumped onto the lake. "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water came up and washed away the two konoichi.

In another part of the forest, Naruko and Sakura and hiding behind a tree. "I already knew it, but his Sharingon is truly amazing... and not only that, his hands are too fast for the human eye to follow... If we could somehow stop those hands..." Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, he's really something. Smarter than Shikamaru, has a better sense of smell than Kiba, has better Sharingon than Sasuke, and has better Taijutsu than Rock Lee!" Naruko said.

"But even Kakashi-sensei must have a weak point... If we think it over well..." Sakura let Naruko think.

"He does!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it Sakura, think about how he's been acting until now! You'll understand!"

"Stop being Miss Smarty-Pants and tell me!" Naruko leaned over to Sakura and whispered something. Sakura jumped back. "Of course! I can't believe he has a weak point like that!"

In another part of the forest... Kakashi was lying low. "They're here..." Sakura and Naruko charged after him. "They have to be joking! Making a direct attack?"

"Now Naruko!" Sakura told her.

"Listen up Kakashi-sensei! I know the ending to Make-Out Tactics!" Naruko yelled.

"Wha...!" Kakashi covered his ears, but it didn't help him. His Sharingon was doing its job. "Damn it! With my Sharingon I can read her lip movements!" He closed his eyes, and heard a jingle. "Huh?" He saw the two konoichi holding up the bells. "Damn it, beaten by two girls..." Kakashi said to himself. 


End file.
